The present invention relates to apparatus for transporting glass and, more specifically, to specialized apparatus for transporting large multi-curved glass articles, such as automobile windshields.
When dealing only with flat sheets of glass, transportion does not normally pose a serious problem. In the past, the flat sheets were stacked one on top of another or arranged vertically in rigid containers or boxes for transportation. With the advent of large multi-curved glass articles, such as modern automobile windshields having compound curves, different approaches to transportation had to be developed. This is particularly true in the case of transporting automobile windshields to the individual automobile repair shops, since only infrequently are they the same size or shape and will not permit stacking one on top of another due to the different curvatures of the individual windshields. Accordingly, various approaches to transporting safely these curved automobile windshields have been attempted. Almost all of such attempts have utilized some sort of movable members or the like to mechanically clamp the glass in a position suitable for transporting. Most of these mechanically adjustable clamping systems have proven difficult to use due to the necessity to adapt the clamping pressures of the various holding members to the different shapes of the various glass pieces, which must be held all at one time.
Additionally, many of the mechanically adaptable clamping systems utilize clamping pads employing sponge rubber or the like, which during the clamping operation are almost totally compressed. Since the sponge rubber is compressed during the clamping operation, the cushioning effects thereof are essentially eliminated. Also, many of the previously known windshield transporting apparatus utilize camming arrangements which are rather complex and, in fact, are so mechanically complicated as to make them unreliable and expensive, in light of the relatively simple job of transporting automobile windshields. Also, since many of these prior transporting systems are so complex, it is much too easy to nick the edge of the glass sheet during the placement and removal operation of the glass into and out of the transporting apparatus. Furthermore, several of the already known systems are required to utilize additional rubber inserts which must be placed between the glass and the support members so as to accommodate the various windshield shapes.